


Misjudged

by DreamingIsReality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Ex Killer, Gay, Killer Louis, Louis is bipolar, Love, M/M, Misjudged, Therapy, bipolar, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIsReality/pseuds/DreamingIsReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really wasn't his fault, really. <br/>He didn't mean to fall in love with him.<br/>His eyes were just too taungting, a smile ever so big that one would potray as a smirk. <br/>He knew it wouldn't work out, but yet here he is, slowly falling inlove with him.<br/>He wasn't supposed to fall inlove with his patient, he was supposed to only help him, not add to his problems.<br/>But as persay whenever Harry Styles is invloved in something, something just has to go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misjudged

As i was flipping through the papers on my desk i noticed that we had a new patient. Picking up the folder I gently hauled out the sheets of paper that were being confined in the brown folder. 

My eyes wandered over the sheet and a gasp left my lips as I saw the new patients picture in the top right hand corner. There on the page lay a picture of a guy that looked around the age of twenty one, the man had his brown hair tousled all over, some of it was sticking up in the form of a quiff. While his face showed a look of udder boredom, his his eyes told a different story. 

In those eyes were a lot of pain. That was all I could really read off his eyes, well, at least from this picture. 

I suddenly couldn't wait for this beautiful creature to come into the center.

Once I had a good look at his face which I looked at far to long, i admit, I read some of this background information. 

'Louis Tomlinson convicted killer of over ten people. He was pronounced unstable at the hearing last week."

Letting the paper drop from my hand, i quickly turned it over to look at the picture of the beauty that lay on the page.

How could someone so,so beautiful he a killer? Someone who killed the innocent, someone classified as a murderer in people's eyes. 

"No wonder his eyes showed nothing but sadness." Harry thought to himself.

Laying the papers back down on the table i lent back into my chair, letting a sigh of relief leave me as I felt my back loosen up a bit at the contact. My back has been hurting all day and it's most likely form not moving, and sitting up straight for ten hours straight. 

Looking at the clock I smiled. It was now 5 so that meant i could go home! Thank Jesus. 

Getting up out of my chair I made my way towards the coat hanger on the other side of the room & quickly grabbed my jacket and hauled it on. Then, walking back over to the desk i grabbed my laptop quickly putting it into a bag, then I looked around just to make sure everything was alright, i grabbed the handle of my bag and the proceeded to make my way of the office.

As i was making my way down the hall I was almost free but alas a nurse that also worked here stopped me.

"Mr.Styles!" She called out.

Plastering a smile on my face i walked over to notice she had someone else with her...

"Can i help you Ms.Edwards." I look at Perrie to see her smiling, probably wanting to laugh. 

You see, me and Perrie have been best friends ever since we were young and calling each other by our last names is well, its weird.

"Yes actually i'd like to introduce you to our new patient at Sunny View! Louis Tomlinson i'd like for you to meet your psychiatrist Mr.Styles, or Harry Styles."


End file.
